Akatsuki Parade Float
by AkiraDawn
Summary: It's parade time for the Akatsukis. That means pure chaos. Read if you're into seomthing quite funny. Rated M as a safety for language. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 The Float

For those of you who have read my Akatsuki capers…I think you will enjoy this XD

Oh, I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters.

Some Background…

Every July the Akastsukis enter a float in the 'Organizations with Questionable Motives and Slightly Sinister Intentions' parade. Past competitors have included the CIA float, a random group of multi-national communists float, the IRA float, and of course….Orochimaru and Kabuto's float. For the past 3 years Akatsuki has placed in the top 3 thanks to the artistic talents of Deidara…however, they have always been 2-3 points shy of winning the grand prize.

This year, the Akatsukis are determined to win the grand prize in the float contest.

"Okay, so 'the leader' is pulling the float. Deidara…show us the blueprints." Zetsu said scribbling on a tablet. This was Deidara's moment in the spotlight…the moment that not even Itachi could take from him. Dediara smile all over and began flipping blue prints all over the place. He had 17 different blueprints for the float and he tossed them haphazardly all over the kitchen table.

"Here it is, yeah. The float that will kick float ass, yeah!" Everyone examined the elaborate blueprints.

"Hmmm….it's a bird…imagine that…" Sasori mumbled. But it wasn't just any bird…it was an elaborate 'Akatsuki' bird marked with Akatsuki 'clouds.' The bird was going to be surrounded by lush landscaping. The only possible problem was the sheer size of the float….Deidara had the wings outspread and it could be to weighty.

"Okay, it's time to assign jobs. Kisame you are in charge of getting the shrubbery and flowers for the float. I'll get the lumber and all the tools needed for the construction of the bird, as well as have 'the leader' bring our float trailer over here. Sasori, you are in charge of putting the float together. Itachi you compile a play list of the music 'the leader' will play and go get candy and other shit to throw off the float and Deidara…you're going to do all the painting and detail on it." Zetsu said.

"Actually, my sister is coming to help with the detail work, yeah. She's a painter, yeah." Deidara said thrilled that everyone liked the float design.

"Dana? You mean….Dana? As in….your hot older sister Dana? Coming…here….to our apartment?" Itachi asked Deidara suddenly very interested in the float. Deidara stood up from the table he stuck a finger in Itachi's face.

"You stay the hell away from my sister, yeah! You're mean, yeah! You never call anyone back after you sleep with them, yeah! You stay out of my sister's pants, yeah!" Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Fine but only because I want to borrow your new cologne." Itachi glared at Deidara.

Well, it was time for construction on the float to begin…


	2. Chapter 2 Home Depot and Target

Okay, so Zetsu was on his way to The Home Depot, Kisame was off to the local nursery, Sasori was digging through the outside shed looking for tools, Itachi went to Target Greatland and Deidara collected paint, paintbrushes and at least a million newspapers to cover the area where the float would be painted. Of course he was also awaiting the arrival of his very beautiful yet very...well… (let's just say she's not the brightest bulb in the box) sister Dana.

So we'll check in on Zetsu at The Home Depot. It should be made known at this point that Zetsu has been banned from The Home Depot on three different occasions, mainly for knocking shit over constantly and terrifying other shoppers (after all, he looks like a walking plant). So, Zetsu walks into the Home Depot and immediately needs help.

"Oh god…it's you! Haven't we told you like 50 times that you aren't allowed to shop here!" One of the workers said to Zetsu.

"Yeah, yeah. This time is different. I won't screw anything up! I need some plywood." Zetsu said. The worker sighed rolling his eyes and led Zetsu to the back of the store with all the plywood.

"Here….if you don't' see it here then we don't have it." The worker said very pissed that he had to deal with Zetsu.

"Okay, I need 7 2x4's some of those giant sheets right there, some of the smaller board thingys down there. Oh! And I nee some 5 gallon buckets, some of those smaller dow rods there and….some of those extra long boards." The worker siged again…it would be a bitch getting all that crap for Zetsu.

"Hold on, I'll get some help." The worker said.

"Oh it's okay, I can do it!" With that said…we'll check in on Itachi…

Itachi was angrily rapping his fingers on the buggy in the middle of Target Greatland. "I hate Target…and I hate Target Greatland…I fucking hate all super center's of any sort. You take a fucking business and you make it have grocery, stationary, tire rotation and banking all in the same damn location…" Itachi thought to himself. He stood in front of the candy examining everything.

"Hi! Can I help you find something?" A bubbly employee asked Itachi. Itachi read her nametag: RUTH

"Who the hell names their kid Ruth?" he thought to himself. "No….I'm good. I'm looking at your candy selection." He said dryly. And the bubbly lady went elsewhere to help someone else. Itachi was getting pretty pissed because he couldn't decide what candy to get…so he fixed the situation by getting one of every single type of candy there was. The buggy was now loaded with 82 different varieties of candy. However, this was Itachi and Itachi felt that this wasn't enough…he needed something else to throw at people during the parade route. He had the perfect solution…or at least he thought he had the perfect solution…we'll come back to him later.

"Oh my god! You are such a fucking moron!" the employee at the Home Depot yelled as Zetsu made lumber fall all over the place. People were running around screaming and during the commotion Zetsu had precariously stacked all the lumber on a cart while he was dropping crap everywhere. He had caused a chain reaction in the paint aisle and now cans of paint were falling everywhere.

"Hold on I just need one more board!" Zetsu screamed to the worker. More lumber fell down as Zetsu refused the assistance of a ladder to reach the boards.

"Get out of our store! You are a complete dumbass!" the worker yelled dodging falling boards everywhere. Zetsu on the other hand got his final lumber he needed and after paying for it left the store in chaos. He was pleased with himself…last time he was in The Home Depot he had caused a power outage (it was the after Christmas sale and he was stocking up on blinking multi-colored lights).

Meanwhile, in the checkout line at Target Greatland Itachi was watching as the cashier rung up 82 bags of various candy selections.

"Did you find everything you needed today?" the cashier asked. Itachi thought a minute.

"No…did you know you only sell the condom sampler pack in 12 count and not 24? That's bullshit you know. Oh yeah, and what's with your shampoo here? I mean all you sell is fucking value sizes or trial sizes…no normal sizes, do you know how hard it is to manage a fucking value bottle of shampoo in the shower? Or how easy it is to drop the damn trial size? And don't get me started on the conditioner because it's the same situation…god! You super centers can kiss my ass!" And with that Itachi left…

Well, check on Kisame, Sasori and Deidara soon….


	3. Chapter 3 Dana's Arrival

"Wait…you got kicked out of The Home Depot again?" Sasori asked talking to Zetsu on his pink RAZR.

"Yes…so if we need more wood, we're just going to have to chop you up." Zetsu said. Sasori hung up. Meanwhile, outside in the shed Sasori was digging through the tools trying to find the saw, the saw horses, nails, hammers, and other construction crap. However, Zetsu had his hands full and things were stacked up in a most idiotic manner. He had the pail of nails on the bottom, then three levels, then screw drivers and hammers, then one of the saw horses, and then two drills and a saw stacked on top of that, followed by drill bits and wrenches, wood glue and some other gluey crap, a staple gun, a chalk line, three rulers and more nails. He was coming across the yard with even more crap hanging from his sides. He couldn't see where he was walking and all of a sudden Deidara came rushing across the yard yelling and he ran into Sasori….needless to say construction items went flying in all directions showering Sasori with nails and other paraphernalia. Deidara didn't even notice Sasori screaming because he was yelling at the top of his lungs.

"DANA!" Deidara screamed at his arriving sister.

"DEIDARA!" she yelled back at him and came hurdling across the yard toward him.

"DANA!"

"DEIDARA!" Both of them were screaming at the sight of each other. They were now wrapped in one of those 'oh my god I haven't seen you in so long' hugs. Sasori had now managed to come to his senses and pick up all the tools again.

"Oh my god! Deidara! Like, look at you, yeah!

"No! Dana look at you, yeah!" Now, it should be known that Dana was just as blonde and just as…well…unique as Deidara. However, when it came to brains she got shortchanged. But at least she had beauty on her side. And so this merry reunion went on for a while….we'll go into Kisame's workd…

"Hmmm…I don't know. These plants look like hell." Kisame said.

"Sir, we have shown you at least 24 different plants of this type." An irritated nursery employee said.

"Yeah, well I don't think you understand…I'm here to get plants for a parade float and they have to be bitching plants. I mean these plants have to be bright, and eye catching and these plants you are showing me are just crap. Do you have any roses, because we need red roses for the float…you know like the tournament of roses parade, yeah we're talking lots of flowers here…so take me to the grand champion plants!" Kisame demanded. So the nursery employee led Kisame to yet another set of plants…however on his way there he managed to rip over a hose and it pulled loose from the water source and water showered all over the place while the hose flipped around like crazy. Then there was a cataclysmic chain reaction of plants falling form hanging baskets and there was a shower of potting soil everywhere. The nursery worker was pissed and both the worker and Kisame were soaked by the time they got the hose under control not to mention diry with soil.

"Hmmm…I think I tripped on that hose…you really should have a sprinkler system" Kisame said. "Now…about my plants." Kisame insisted…even though he had just turned the greenhouse upside down. We'll check in later…

Meanwhile, at the float construction site, Sasori had already lost control of the saw 3 times and it had spun wildly across the yard and onto the neighbor's fence. Needless to say, the fact that the saw had damaged the neighboring fence would be blamed on Orochimaru somehow…

"Itachi, do you have the play list finished?" Zetsu asked giving the last of the lumber to Sasori to saw up.

"Yes...okay…here's the list. Aerosmith – Angel, Fall Out Boy – Sugar We're Goin Down, Avril Lavinge - My Happy Ending, Phil Collins - invisible Touch…" Zetsu cut him off.

"Wait…wait…we agreed no more Phil Collins after that time Kisame got all emotional listening to the 'Genesis Greatest Hits' collection."

"Oh…that's right. We'll scratch that one. Um…Climax – Everywhere 2005 Remix, Nickelback - Savin Me, Madonna - Like a Virgin, Paula Abdul – Forever Your Girl, Rihanna – S.O.S., Britney Spears - I'm a Slave 4 U, and Pat Benetar – Shadows of the Night. Zetsu was nearly in tears.

"That's so awesome man! You make the best play lists!" Zetsu declared.  
Ah, yes…things were progressing for the parade float… 


	4. Chapter 4 Orochimaru's Secret Weapon

Float construction was going well. The frame of Deidara's bird was in place and Kisame had managed to get beautiful flowers at the nursery. His next job was to trim them all up so Dana could glue them to the frame of the bird.

"Oh my god, Deidara and like this one time, my dance company was performing and I like have the best legs of anyone in the company and we were like finishing our routine and I like totally fell on the judges, yeah." Dana said working with the paint for edges of the float.

"Dana! What did you do, yeah?"

"Well, I eneded up sleeping with one of the judges to like fix it, yeah."

"Oh, well was he any good, yeah?" Deidara was painting the other side of the float.

"Not really…but our dance company like totally won the competition, yeah!

"Well, sometimes things pay off, yeah. Oh and Dana…don't you let Itachi talk you into bed with him, yeah!" Deidara warned. Dana laughed.

"Like oh my god Deidara, like I would ever sleep with Itachi! He's such a drama queen, and besides, he really bitches at you a lot, yeah." It was at this point that none other than Kabuto and Orochimaru appeared to see the Akatsukis progress on their float.

"Kabuto!"

"Deidara!"

"Kabuto!"

"Deidara!"

"Why the hell are you here, yeah?" Deidara was still pissed at Kabuto from the beach trip for accusing Deidara of not being a natural blonde.

"We came to see your lame float and compare it to our float…this year we have the secret weapon." Kabuto said.

"What a fucking plum tree to match the purple on your clothes, yeah? Oh, and Orochimaru, you have put on at least 15 pounds and that outfit of your does nothing to hide it, yeah." Deidara said.

"Don't you ever flip blonde hair at me again!" Kabuto said. Itachi of course, heard the commotion and came out into.

"I'll flip anything I want to at you, yeah! So, what's this secret weapon you have this year for your float, yeah?"

"Orochimaru…" Kabuto said snapping his fingers. At the moment Sasuke stepped out form behind Orochimaru. It was at this point that Itachi the drama queen placed his tiara on his head…and all hell broke loose…

"Oh you think because you have the little one who's small for his age you'll win the float competition, yeah?" Deidara demanded.

"What! What the hell? Sasuke? You are NOT on their float! NO! You on their float means less attention to me…and I already have that damn blonde to compete with besides…you don't look good in purple. Oh my god! What the fuck is with this, Sasuke, I hate you! You are such an asshole. Oh my god! You think you're prettier and built better than me don't you! DON'T' YOU? Well, you know what you're not, and you and Orochimaru can shove your hopes of winning this competition up you ass, why you ask? Because I have Deidara on my side…and he has made out with way more girls than you have!" Itachi finally quit ranting while Sasuke just looked at him with his hands on his hips. This was the first time Itachi stuck it out for Deidara, usually he was doing whatever he could to cut him down.

"Itachi…you are so fucking dramatic! And you're wrong…I look good in purple." Sasuke said.

"No! No you don't! I do but you don't! Tell him Deidara, tell him purple sucks ass!"

"Ass, yeah…purple sucks ass. Oh and Sasuke…how old are you now 10, yeah?"

"YES! Tell his ass off Deidara!" Itachi yelled slapping Deidara in the back.

"Oh, you just wait….our float is going to kick your float's ass…with the young Uchiha and the fact that his spikes radiate in the sun…that's irresistible.

"He looks like a fucking cockatoo, yeah." Deidara said. Normally Deidara wasn't so combative, but this was his art piece and anyone who treaded on his art territory was destined to pay. So this arguing continued until Itachi also agreed that Orochimaru had put on weight. The only thing that broke up the argument was when Dana fell into the green paint and Itachi insisted on getting her out of her clothes and into the shower…Deidara was less than thrilled about this


	5. Chapter 5 Glue and Fashion Design

"I don't get your sister what the hell is wrong with her?" Itachi asked irritated.

"There's nothing wrong with her, yeah. She's the best sister ever…although were we were little we always fought over crayons and Play Doh, yeah. Oh god, we used to pull the hell out of each others hair fighting over crayons, yeah…I'd grab a pig tail (that's when Dana wore pigtails), she would grab my ponytail and we would both scream bloody murder until mom threw something at us, yeah…" Itachi cut Deidara off.

"That's not what I meant you moron! Why won't she sleep with me? She's like the hottest girl I've _ever_ met yet she's the one who wont' go to bed with me!" Itachi was pissed and so Deidara smiled as he popped his rage pill.

"Well, Dana thinks you're too high strong and too much of a drama queen." Deidara said smiling with delight at the fact that Itachi couldn't get Dana in bed.

"What? What the hell? Me? Too much of a drama queen? I'm soooo not a drama queen if anyone in our group is a drama queen it's Zetsu…not me? And I'm not high strung! What was the last thing I did that was remotely high strung!" Itachi's voice had become all squeaky and frantic…like it always is when he got all worked up. Sasori came into the kitchen with all the candy Itachi had purchased.

"Okay, Itachi, overall nice job on the candy. There is a wide selection of candy here. Oh, and Deidara _open_ the bags first this year…last year you nearly knocked an old woman out. Now, Itachi like I said, there is a nice selection but…what's with the condom sampler pack? We can't throw condoms!" Sasori said.

"What do you mean we can't throw condoms? Of course we can throw condoms! They come in 4 different colors!" Itachi was getting dramatic again, it was this point that Dana walked into the room with a towel wrapped around her and her head form where she had been in the shower.

"Oh god, there he goes again, yeah." She rolled her eyes and went into Deidara and Itachi's room to look for a hairbrush.

"Oh! I want the blue ones! Can I have the blue ones, yeah?" Deidara eagerly asked. Itachi punched him in the stomach.

"Well, we aren't throwing the condoms, so I guess you'll just have to keep those put away somewhere." Sasori said.

"Hey, can we drink on the float? Malts are on sale this week and now's the time to stock up." Kisame said.

"I don't know…it's a parade there will be families and stuff there; we probably shouldn't' be drunk." Zetsu said.

"You're right, well we should stock up anyway." Kisame said. Now that Dana was dried off and dressed she and Deidara went to glue flowers onto the float, they talked Sasori into doing it with them. The parade was 24 hours away and this was the final push and gluing flowers would take a long time…so it was very important for Kisame to make a liquor run.

"So, you're telling me that the reason Deidara's pony tail is on top of his head is because your mom always just put it there?" Sasori asked Dana as the three of them glued flowers on the float.

"Yeah, Deidara like confused mom a lot, the doctors thought she was having like two girls but then when he was born it was like a surprise, yeah. And when he like had enough hair, mom didn't know what to do with it, so she like just put it on top his head, yeah."

"Funny, he STILL does it." Sasori said. The float was indeed looking like a float. Meanwhile Itachi came out of the apartment with his arms piled up with clothes.

"Deidara, stop whatever the hell your doing and try to help me decide what we're wearing on the float tomorrow." Itachi said. Deidara watched (as he was covered in glue) as Itachi held up the first wardrobe option.

"Hmmmm…no, no Itachi we wore Armani last year, yeah." Deidara said resuming his gluing duties. Itachi threw that outfit aside, actually what he was doing was seeing what designer they would wear this year, Itachi wouldn't be caught dead in the same outfit as Deidara.

"Okay look at this one." Itachi said.

"You know, why don't' we just wear the robes…because me, Zetus and Kisame are going to look like hell in whatever you two pick out. You two are lean and..well anything looks good on you, the rest of us don't' have the ideal body type and this is why we should just wear the robes." Sasori insisted.

"No! We're not wearing robes!" Itachi snapped at him. "Deidara, turn your ass around and look at this." Itachi said.

"Hmm….no, this isn't the year for Nautica, yeah." Deidara said. Itachi pitched that outfit aside also.

"Oh my god….Deidara you will melt over this." Itachi said. Deidara spun around and screamed.

"Itachi that's it, yeah! That's the outfit! BCBG, yeah! That's what we're wearing, yeah!"

"Wait! How the hell are the rest of us going to wear BCBG when we don't even own anything BCBG?" Sasori asked.

"Don't worry about that, Deidara and I have you all covered." Itachi said hauling all the clothes back inside the apartment.

"Listen, I'm not wearing anything tight do you hear me! I don't have the body for it! My shirt has to be at least sizes too big for me! And if it's not I'm wearing the robe!" Sasori whined.

"Danna, it's okay you…" Deidara stopped...he just had one of those moments when the lightbulb came on… " Oh…my…god…Danna is Dana with 1 more N, yeah!" Naturally, this thrilled both Dana and Deidara…it was at this point Sasori considered leaving Akatsuki and joining an organization who didn't have such…unique members…


	6. Chapter 6 Parade Route

It was parade day…the time had come to take the gorgeous completed float to the parade route. "Dana, you should ride in the van with 'the leader', yeah." Deidara insisted brushing out the long ponytail on top of his head.

"No, that's okay. I should go and sit on the sidelines and watch the float come through, yeah. I should leave you guys to yourself, yeah." Dana said.

"No! You're going with us. Ride with 'the leader' he always takes us to that sweet Italian restaurant after the parade whether we win or lose, you can come with us…and sit by me." Itachi said winking at Dana. She laughed out loud.

"Right…sure….yeah." she said sarcastically. "Alright, I'll ride with 'the leader'…oh my god Deidara I'm going to wear that dress you got me from Arden B, yeah!" Deidara's blue eye lit up.

"You mean the one that barely has a back and it ties in like 7 different sections down the back, yeah? The one that makes everyone look at you? The one with the really high slit in the side, yeah?' Deidara was excited…he remembered getting that dress for her. At this point Itachi was twitching with anger.

"That's the one, yeah!" She exclaimed and then hurried off to get dressed. Itachi began banging his head on the kitchen table…then proceeded to take a rage pill.

After all the ruckus around the apartment that morning, 'the leader' arrived in the fuzzy black shadow that he was and hooked up the float to the AKTSUKI van.

27 minutes later

"Oh my god! NASA? Why the hell does NASA have a float in this parade? And why are we behind them? Look! It's a full scale model of SkyLab! They aren't questionable! They don't have sinister intentions…do they? Do they?" Zetsu was freaking out for the moment.

"Zetsu…it's science stuff…now you know as well as I do that the two pieces of eye candy on our float will kick Skylab's ass." Kisame reassured him.

"Okay, parade's moving, I'm I the front." Itachi said running some final strokes through his shiny black hair.

"No you're not, yeah. You were in the front last year. Danna should be in the front, he's never been in the front, yeah." Deidara insisted.

"To hell with that! Do you want to win this float competition? Do you? I'm so in the front…Deidara shut up and get in the back." Itachi ordered. A very heartbroken Deidara went to the back of the float with Sasori who was also on the back of the float. However, Deidara squealed like a girl at the sight of his beloved sister in her incredibly…um…scant dress that he had chosen for her to wear…in public. He hugged her before she climbed in the van with 'the leader'.

"Look there's stupid Orochimaru. Kabuto and SASUKE up there three floats ahead!" Itachi yelled the Sasuke part. "God, Kisame he thinks he looks good with his hair like that! He thinks that Off-white and purple are good colors for him! He's such a thunder stealer! Why when I get my hands on him…" Kisame cut Itachi off.

"Itachi! Shut up, sit down and get ready to throw your candy, we're moving into the main parade route and soon the judges stand will be coming up." Itachi did as he was told. So let's take a moment to observe where everyone is located on the float: Itachi is in the front of the float, Kisame is on the right side, Zetsu on the left side, and Sasori and Deidara are in the back. Now they were approaching the judges stand…where the float would stop for a brief, brief inspection.

"And now approaching the judging area the…Akatsuki Float…float…presented by the five members of ultra evil organization Akatsuki. Members are Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, Akasuna no Sasori, Zetsu, and Deidara. Let's hear it for Akatsuki Float float." The announcer said.

"Okay, who named the float? Zetsu demanded.

"I did, yeah!" Deidara proudly proclaimed.

"Deidara…you should know by now that whatever you name the float…the announcer adds the word FLOAT! So therefore if you would have named our float 'Akatsuki' things would have worked out…but no! You named it 'Akatsuki Float'…which ends up being Akatsuki float float!" Zetsu shook his head. They passed the judging area and continued throughout the parade route….judgement time had arrived…


	7. Chapter 7 The Judgment

All the entries into the float competition were gathered around the judging area with all the floats conveniently parked in a line. The announcer got up on the judges platform and made some remarks before the winners were announced. Dana and 'the leader' were standing outside the van…no one questioned the fact that 'the leader' was a floating shadowy figure…yet people did question Dana on her cute shoes.

"Alright, now it's time to announce our float winners for this year." The crowd clapped. "In fourth place, our runner up this year…The African Savannah Poachers with their 'Tiger float'." The crowd clapped and the poaching organization went up on the staging area to state their names and who was the creative force behind the float. The newspaper took their picture and they were presented with a runner up ribbon to attach to the float.

"In third place and the winner of one of three cash prizes…NASA with the 'SkyLab' float."

"I still don't understand why NASA is in this parade." Kisame said to Zetsu as they clapped for what they considered was a float not nearly as cool as theirs.

"You know, I will be pissed if Kabuto and Orochimaru's float places in the top three." Sasori said.

"Uh, yeah! They can't place they're too stupid to place!" Itachi tried to reassure him.

"Second place and the winner of our second cash prize goes to…the IRA with their 'Shamrock of doom' float."

"Oh my god, yeah. There's only one more category, yeah. Then they'll award the grand champion after first place is announced, yeah." Deidara was a nervous wreck, so nervous in fact that his hair was starting to slightly frizz from the heat. Now, it should be made known that just because you won first in the float competition, you didn't also win grand champion. You could get 3rd place and still win grand champion. It was all about how the judges viewed your float…

"First place and our largest cash award and bragging rights for a year goes to…Akatsuki with their float Akatsuki Float float!" The crowd cheered and in a moment of absolute bliss Itachi hugged Deidara. Dana screamed her lungs out and practically pounced her little brother…she skillfully avoided Itachi.

"Eat that Orochimaru! SASUKE!" Itachi yelled. The five of them clambered to the stage.

"Who's the artistic force behind this float?" The announcer asked.

"Well, I'd like to think that….oh!" Kisame punched Itachi in the stomach…he wasn't about to let Itachi take this away from Deidara.

"Well, we all did our part to pull it together, but I had the design concept, yeah." Deidara said. The crowd cheered again…Itachi decided the giant trophy they received should be placed in the living room beside the TV. All the winners were on the stage at this point.

"Lastly, the Grand Champion float of this year's parade goes to…Akatsuki, Akatsuki Float float." Once again there were screams from Dana and the five of them were now in a giant hug...it was touching.

"We are going to be so hammered tonight!" Zetsu said. The crowd began to disperse and Kisame, Itachi, Zetsu, Sasori and Deidara piled back onto the float for the victory lap. After that if would be an evening at the Italian place the leader always took them to where Sasori would order his usual clams marsala, Kisame would order fettuccini primavera, Zetsu always chose rosemary lamb with mint jelly, Itachi could never decide so 'the leader' always ordered for him, and Deidara always ordered Brushetta. This would be the dinner before the party began…Deidara would have to watch Dana extra close around drunk Itachi…

Well, that's the annual parade, this year was kind to Akatsuki. Until another day when Akatsuki ends up getting into no good…

Hope you all liked it. Just so you know…I have another Akatsuki adventure cooking right now. Look for the first chapter very soon!


End file.
